Nightmare
by Shaynar567
Summary: (not good at summaries) Clementine is depressed. then her friend takes her to a concert to get her out of her shell. when she meets Andy Biersack, can he save her from the darkness of her own thoughts? BLACK VEIL BRIDES, ANDY BIERSACK
1. Chapter 1

_I had never asked for this._

I didn't ask for the divorce, the screaming, the bullying, nothing that had ever actually happened to me. If i could switch it for a completely new life i would. In the blink of an eye.

But life doesn't work that way, now, does it?

It all started when my parents got a divorce. They yelled and screamed. It wasnt much of a decision of who I came to live with though.

My mother begged my father to take me.

Strange right? Most mothers tell stories to their children, like, oh, men suck ass. They will have sex with you and verbally hurt you and leave you with children that you want and love anyway, blah, blah, blah.

But my mother was different. She practically cried in front of the whole courtroom for my father to take well, her loss, my father always says to me. But i know he doesn't want me either. What's a 35 year-old single guy going to do with a 17 year-old daughter?

So, sitting in my bedroom, thinking of all the things I wished I could change, I got a call from my best friend, Lizzie. She was excited.

"Guess what?" she said, excitement ringing in her tone.

"What?" i lazily said. I wasn't in the mood for any happy news from anyone.

"What would you say if I got us tickets to our favorite band on the planet?" She asked, a mischievous tilt to her voice.

"I'd say that your'e lying to get me to go out, and screw off."

"Well, it's not a lie. You can thank me later."

"Oh my God!" I said, believing her. "You seriously got tickets to this weekends show? How?"

"Ebay, baby!" She cheered. "Pick out your best outfit, re-dye your roots, we're seeing Black Veil Brides."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

We said our goodbyes (after talking for a couple hours about the concert) and then i thought for a while.

Would I feel better if I went out? Crawled out of my shell? Maybe I could meet my heroes. Knowing her, she probably got tickets that included the Meet N' Greet. (her family is quite rich.)

Could I forget about this nightmare for just a little while?

**Author's Note: This is just filler, haven't drawn up most of the story yet. if you like it so far, thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I need to pick out an outfit. The concert is in 4 freaking hours and I've got nothing so far. All I've done is re-dye my roots back to their normal sky blue color. (Hey, my father is single, he doen't know what and what not to allow, so I take advantage of it.)

I picked up my two favorite t-shirts. One is Black Veil Brides and the other is just a skull and crossbones. I'll go with the other, since it has the band I'm actually going to see on it.

I paired that up with my white ripped up skinnies and black tights underneath. I then went into the bathroom to apply a fine layer of eyeliner on my water line. Then some mascara, and some warpaint. Once my hair was perfectly feathered and teased, I made my way downstairs. I checked the clock on the way. I only had a half an hour until Lizzie came to pick me up.

I found my father at the kitchen table, sipping a soda and reading a book. Once he noticed me, he took off his glasses, stuck a bookmark in the book where he was, and set the book down on the table.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, while scratching behind his ear.

"Hi." I said, going to the fridge to get my own soda. I opened it up, grabbed some cream soda (my favorite) and sat down across from him.

"So," he said, while I opened up my soda. "Going to a concert?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, taking a sip. "My favorite band, too."

"That's good. Have fun. You know the rules: no alcohol, drugs, and don't bring home some guy who does the two things mentioned before." As he said it, he ticked them off his fingers. "Got it?"

"I won't, I promise." I heard a horn beep outside. "That's Lizzie, gotta go." I hugged him goodbye, and five minutes later, I was in the car and on the way to the concert.

* * *

We had to be there early for the Meet N' Greet. We had been here before, so when we parked, we knew that we had to go around to the back door and show the guard our tickets.

Once we did, we went down the large hallway until we came to a large room. There were many red couches, all with at least 2 dressed up fans sitting on them. Lizzie and I found an empty one to sit down on. We made small talk for a while, until the door opened and I looked up to see the members of Black Veil Brides coming in through the door.

The first one to come out was Andy. He looked around the room as the other band members immediately walked out of the doorway and started talking to fans. Andy's head turned. He met my eyes, but then his eyes went down. I followed his eyes to see that they were looking at my wrists. At my scars. Of all the times my sadness had no where to go but through an opening in my flesh.

I forgot to purposely wear a long-sleeved shirt. _Damn!,_ I thought, dropping my gaze to the floor and uncomfortably moving my arms, shielding the cuts. Lizzie had never seen them, she never looked. Thank God.

He walked over to some guy across the room, and that was that.

CC, Lizzie's favorite band member, walked over to us and started talking to us. She was insanely excited, but I just kind of kept mumbling incoherently. I couldn't believe that my favorite celebrity ever had seen and stared at my cuts. Beyond embarrassing.

Time passed quickly, and eventually they had to leave. When they left, we filed ourselves into the main area of the building, where one of the opening bands was setting up. I wanted to go home. I guess Lizzie noticed, because she said something.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked, irritation in her tone. "We're at a fucking concert and you won't even cheer up?"

"Easy for you to be happy," I say. "Your mother loves you and fucking wants you and you have a complete family."

"Well maybe she didn't want you because you're such a depressing little shit! You've ruined my time, being all mopey and all, 'Poor old me, boo hoo.'"

My lip started to tremble, and she must've noticed, because she started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I said. "I know exactly what you fucking meant. This 'depressing little shit' is sorry she ruined your time. I'll just be going."

I walked away, through the crowd. By now the opening band started to play, so the crowd was thick. I threw in zigs and zags so she wouldn't be able to follow me. I burst out through a side door, crying and upset. I ran a couple feet to an alleyway. I quickly took my razor out of my pocket, but I didn't use it. I slid down the cold brick wall, sobbing loudly. I was there for God knows how long. I was crying so loud I didn't hear anything but myself. Then I heard scraping of boots on the cold wet ground. Somebody just entered the alleyway the way I came in, and it didn't take them a while to see me.

I had been curled up on my side, in fetal postition, sobbing and holding my razor blade, when I heard the voice approach slowly while speaking.

"Are you alright?" It asked. It was a man, thats for sure. But that voice was one I recognized. I decided to look up.

And I saw Andy Biersack standing above me.

**Authors Note: OK SLIGHTLY longer chapter. If you read it, thank you for your support! :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

He stood above me, facial expression caring but yet imposing. I immediately bristled, hairs on the back of my neck standing up and on end. I looked down, our eyes no longer met.

"Are you alright?" He asked yet again, one of his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping my eye and sitting up against the wall. Andy took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply and then looking back down at me. His eyes changed, and I saw pity in them. I didn't want anybody's pity, though, no matter how hot or famous they were. But he was pretty hot. Since the opening bands were still playing, he wasn't quite ready for the show. His black hair was teased and he wore his performing clothes, but no war paint has been applied. It reminded me of mine, which had probably been smeared.

I started to get up, and I stood. I had to look up to meet his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. "It's okay, I know what its like." He said, staring, once again, down at my wrists, but I didn't hide them this time. The red marks of cuts burned bright as fire in my vision, and my eyes misted over in embarrassment. "You do?" I asked, voice shaking again, tears accumulating in the corners of my eyes. I must look like the most pathetic thing on the planet.

He flung his cigarette away, reached out, stepped close, and pulled me to him. Andy surprised me, but I didn't pull away, even though he could secretly be a rapist or something. I cried into his leather clad shoulder, my body wracking with sobs. "Yes, I do," He said, clutching me. I didn't get why he hugged me so hard. He exhaled, and his breath shook. Maybe I reminded him of himself. It was almost comical. Me, hugging my favorite singer in the world.

He pulled away first, and his eyes were serious and grounded now. "Here," He said, pulling a black marker out of his pocket. "It's for signing things," he mumbled, uncapping it with a _click!_ and pulling my right arm over, and writing on it. "You can't show this to anybody," He said, his voice gravely serious. When he finished, I pulled my arm back and looked. On it was an email address._ His_ email address.

"Thank you," I said, and scratched my other arm awkwardly.

He started to walk away, but turned back. "You should stop," he said, taking my razor out of my hand. "It's unhealthy." Before I could say anything, he threw it away, quite far, in the direction opposite the street. He gave me a quick nod, and walked out of the alley.

* * *

I waited outside the entrance to the building, after the concert. Lizzie walked out, in a crowd of others, looking upset and exhausted. I started over to her, and as soon as she saw me, a splash of relief washed down her face. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I was_ so fucking worried_!" She said, grasping me tightly.

"Can't breathe here," I said, voice strained.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away. She grabbed my hand and went in the parking lot towards the car. As we walked, I turned my head. I saw the alleyway, where just hours before, I hugged my hero. And then I remembered. I had his email on my arm. _Andy Biersack's email on my arm!_

We got in the car, and buckled our seatbelts. She started talking, and I said incoherent responces. Apparently the concert was pretty good, and she was sad I missed it.

Before I knew it, we were back at my house. We said our goodbyes, and I went inside. I went up to my room slowly, careful not to wake my dad. Pulling out my laptop, in my room, I went on my email. I sent Andy a message, not really knowing if he'd care or not

_'Hey. I made it home safe. Thank you for talking to me when I needed somebody. You don't understand how much I appriciate it. I didn't tell anybody this email, and I won't tell anyone in the future. Thanks again. Bye.'_

I hit send, hating how awkward it sounded. Andy must have checked his email on his phone, because after toying around on a second tab, I saw that he respnded. I, for some reason, felt giddy when I opened it.

_'Good, glad to hear that you're safe. And you're welcome. Send me a message whenever you need to, okay? I'll be here. Alright. Bye.'_

I smiled. At least I had somebody, and that somebody actually understood. And he was insanely hot and famous and talented. No big deal, right?

I got into bed, laying my head on my pillow. I was really tired, so as soon as I shut my eyes I started to sleep.

And it was the first night in months I slept with a smile on my face instead of slowly-drying tears.

_**I am so sorry about the update time! It took me quite a while to get this one. But thank you to all those who are still reading! :)!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I Shut the door and climbed the stairs, up, up, and into my room. The door was immediately shut, and once it was, I plopped onto my bed, opening my laptop up and hitting the power button with so much force, I could have broken it. I admit, I was excited. I had been waiting all day to get home from school so I could see if Andy emailed me back. We'd been emailing for a week or so know, and we were pretty good friends. I typed in my username and password, and I wasn't surprised to see a big red _'1'_ next to the inbox symbol.

I opened it up, jaw dropping as I read it. This couldn't be. No way. I read it again to be sure, but I wasn't mistaken.

_'Hi, Clementine. We've known for a while, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet the rest of the band sometime? If you do, I can email you back and we can set up the plans for it. We're going to be in your area again soon, since the tour is over and thats where I want to be.'_

I got into the process of writing a reply, hands dashing across the keyboard to keep up with the ideas that popped up in my head like a jack-in-the-box.

_'Yeah, that sounds great! I don't know when or where though, that is going to have to be up to you. But, maybe it'll be much easier if you call me. So, my cell number is (978)-495-1757. So call me whenever you can. Bye! :)'_

I clicked send, then got queasy. I just told him to call me! What if he's sitting in his chair right now, laughing with sadistic amusement or disgust? Oh Lord my life is over, I need to move. While I was looking up bus fares to Mexico, I heard my phone ring. I picked it up, and saw an unknown number in my caller I.D. I answered, with a half-decent, "Hello?"

A deep, husky voice answered me, and my heart suddenly stopped beating. "Is this Clementine?" He said.

"Depends," I started. "Are you an internet predator? Because I've been told not to talk to those." He must have recognized my sense of humor from the emails, because he knew it was me.

"Ah, so it is her." He chuckled. "So, where are all the cool places in your town?" (He knew my town from our conversations, just not my address. I'm smarter than that.)

"Hmm. Thats a tough one. The park in the middle of town is pretty cool, it's got hotdog vendors an' shit. How about there?"

"That sounds great," He says, "But when do you want to meet? I was thinking in about, maybe, ten or fifteen minutes. Is that alright?" He asked feigning cluelessness.

"Oh my God, you're already in this state?" I asked. "I thought that wasn't for another couple days! Alright, that sounds okay, I guess."

Goodbyes were exchanged, and eventually we hung up. I did ask him if Lizzie could come too, and he had said yes. I called her, and told her to go to the park in twenty minutes, with not a single word of explanation.

* * *

The park was well within walking distance, so when I was finally dressed and made to perfection, I started down the street, making my way down to the park. It didn't take long. It was way too easy to spot them, sitting in the cluster of benches near one of the edges of the park. Andy sat, talking and laughing with Ashley. And oh Lord, they were seriously all here in front of me. Lizzie was going to be so excited. I confidently (or at least it looked that way) walked to the benches, and when Andy caught sight of me, he immediately started towards me, grabbing my hand and leading me very quickly over to the rest of the band. "This is Clementine," He said, eyes shining with something I couldn't identify. either joy or mischief, but I suspected both.

The rest all said hellos to me, but in a very comedic way. They each took turns giving very 'special' introductions.

"As you very well know, I'm CC. Obviously. So from the deepest depths of my heart: Hey." He said, as he curtsied, batting his eyelashes. I laughed.

Ashley gave a quick wave, flashing me a dazzling smile. "Hey."

Jinxx and Jake excitedly said hi, and when Jinxx started doing a dance, Jake only stared in amusement.

And Andy simply said, "You know me already. I'm your favorite internet predator!" He stated, deep voice resonated in my ears, through my bones, and down to the smallest toe I possessed. I sat down, trying not to look like I wanted to devour every inch of that man.

Then from behind me, I heard a yelp. I turned my head, and Lizzie stood there, jaw hanging, looking like she just found a million dollars. Intros were repeated, but they were just as funny the second time. I could tell that she really wanted to hug CC, but she couldn't.

Honestly, it was all a blur. Andy and I kept stealing glances at each other. I was really enjoying it. But the note I had left my father had said I would be home by 8, so I had to go.

"I'll walk you home," Andy said, and I only answered with a feeble, "Okay."

We walked to my house in complete and utter silence. Like, really. Not a single word was said until we were at my doorstep.

"So, we'll do that again sometime?" He said, an edge of nervousness in his voice. Almost like he was worried I'd say no.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said. Before I could say anything else, he pulled me into his arms, giving me a very quick kiss on my lips. I honestly wish it had lasted so much longer. "Goodnight," He said, pulling me in for a quick hug. I felt weightless. Was I floating?

He walked back in the direction of the park, but with a burst of courage, I shouted, "Wait!"

I ran back up to him, giving him a very deep kiss. That burst of courageousness is the best thing I can ever remember. I pulled back, letting go of his shirt. I didn't know I had it in my hand. "Bye," I said grinning.

He turned away, very quickly, but I had already seen it. He had been grinning like an idiot.

I had been, too.

**_Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. But at least your 'blood isn't on my hands', haha! :D_**


End file.
